Trust me
by Kayla the kawaii gurl
Summary: Something happens to Raven during a mission that breaks her trust of every man around her. Can Robin get her to trust the male species again? (RobRav fic)
1. Chapter one

Kayla the kawaii gurl says: HI! This is my first Teen Titans fic. I hope you guys like it! Oh yeah, just to let you guys know, this is indeed a Robin/Raven fic, so if you don't like that pairing, please don't flame me! Anyways, I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans.

Chapter One

"Titans, GO!" Five teenagers dashed off into different directions, all with one goal in mind; get the villain and take him down.

Beast Boy changed into a eagle, a green eagle that is, and took off in flight, Cyborg running at top speed directly below him. Starfire and Robin took off on the rooftops, keeping the culprit just within their sight, and Raven slightly behind, keeping an eye on everyone.

They were going through their daily routine, or rather their daily crime fighting routine, which was now like second nature to them. It had been about three years now since the Titans had been formed. She was no longer the shy, quiet, emotionless, monotone fifteen year old she was when the team was formed. Instead she was now all of that in an eighteen-year-old body.

She shook the reminiscent thoughts out of her head and noticed that her teammates had engaged in battle. 'Well, here we go…' Raven stopped in mid-air and readied herself to chant her three magic words. However when she opened her mouth, the words never came thanks to the hand that was currently covering her mouth.

Her eyes went wide and she mentally scolded herself for being distracted. She tried to wiggle herself free from the person's grasp but it only ended up being a futile move. Her attacker's grasp only tightened and Raven felt fear growing inside of her. She screamed, trying to alert her teammates to her current predicament but thanks to the hand once again, it only came out as a muffled noise.

The attempted noise she didn't get their attention but thanks to her fast rising fear the exploding windows and street lamps did.

Robin was the first to cease his fighting and whirled around only to see Raven being dragged to the ground and pulled into an alleyway by none other than the evil-doer of the evening himself, Black Dog. "Raven!" The momentary distraction brought a kick to the side of his torso, sending him flying across the street and into the side of the building.

Cyborg, hearing Robin's distressed yell, took off in the direction Robin had turned. Just as he was about to reach the spot where Raven had disappeared, Black Dog's assistants had cut him off. "Raven!"

They all heard a scream, and then all was silent.

"RAVEN!"

* * *

Robin sighed as he set down the papers he had been scanning and scratched his head, yawning loudly as he did so. He let his head fall backwards into the back of the couch, surveying everyone in the room.

Starfire and Beast Boy were in the kitchen, Starfire deciding to make her 'Pudding of Happiness' and Beast Boy trying to change her mind. Robin's head turned to his left; Cyborg was on the couch beside him, playing away at a racing game. He looked around once more. As for Raven, well…

Raven was nowhere to be found.

He sighed and gathered his papers, thinking he would get more done in his room than he would in the company of his teammates. As he reached the living section of the tower, he stopped in front of Raven's room, and a frown graced his face.

Raven had been locked in her room for the past week. The rescue had been short and sweet. When they had returned she had went straight to her room and hadn't been seen since. Robin's frown deepened. That was almost a week ago that all of that had happened. Something didn't seem right to him. Sure Raven was a private, wait scratch that, a VERY private person, but she always came out of her room.

Shaking his head he continued on to his room. Opening the door slowly, stepping over the man books and papers that littered the floor, finally making it over to his workbench after what seemed like an eternity. 'Maybe I should clean up some time soon…'

He sat down, sighing as the papers hit the table's surface. The lights flickered a bit, on and then off quickly, and again Robin sighed. That had been happening a lot lately, for about a week now that he thought about it. He stopped and thought about it for a minute. No… it was just because of the rain outside.

He took a sip from his hot cocoa he had brought with him and began looking at his papers. They were police records he had obtained on Black Dog. 'God, what a stupid name that is,' he thought as he began scanning the papers. So far it seemed as if this guy was a loner with no connections what so ever to Slade.

He was about to call it quits on researching this guy when something in his file caught his eye. It wasn't a Slade connection or anything, but something else entirely different. Not only was this criminal a bank robber, but he was also a rapist. A four-time rapist at that.

The papers slid from his frozen and shocked hands as a thought occurred to him. His head whipped around to his door. 'Please don't let what I think happened be true…' With that, he looked at the papers once more before he took off.

* * *

KTKG: Well, what do you guys think? Do you like it? Should I continue? Review and let me know!!!!


	2. Chapter two

KTKG says: OMG!!!! I'm so HAPPY! You guys loved it! You actually loved it! I'm so glad you all liked the first chapter; hopefully you'll like this one too. Wow… I'm not used to having so many reviews for just one chapter, 41 reviews at that. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and told me what they thought about it. I really appreciated it! Okay, enough of my rambling, on with the story!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans… but if I did… HAHAHA! I'D BE RICH!!!!!! Ahem… sorry about that.

Chapter Two

Robin stood outside of the huge metal door to Raven's room, fear and hope racing through his body. With slightly shaking hands he knocked on the door, and as expected, he didn't receive and answer, the sounds of his knocking being the only noise in the hallway as it echoed off the walls. With only one option left, he turned his attention to the keypad on the right side of the door.

Looking around to see if anyone was coming or going, he quickly punched in one of the many codes he had memorized. Slowly the door slid open with a near silent hiss.

"Raven?"

The room was dark and silent; no sound whatsoever to be heard. Slowly he stepped inside, making sure to watch out for anything that could possibly be on the floor or in his walking path. The last thing he wanted to do was to trip and fall flat on his face.

"Raven?" He called her name again, and again in return he received no response. He decided to just stand still a bit to wait for his mask-clad eyes to adjust to the darkness. When the action prevailed, his breath caught in his throat at the sight that sat before him.

There, on the ground were remains of what seemed to be lamps as well as books and statues. A breeze blew past and Robin looked to his left only to see that Raven's window had been shattered, the curtains ripped and waving lightly with the wind. "What the hell?" When had all of this happened? Surely he would have heard it. Maybe it happened when everyone had stepped out for the morning on a routine street check. Shaking his head, he began to move forward, stepping on broken pieces here and there, finally stopping when he reached the bed.

Curled up in a small ball on the bed was Raven, her cloak pulled around her tightly as if it were some sort of life support. Cautiously he sat down and gently touched her shoulder. "Raven?" As soon as his hand came into contact with her, Raven instantly recoiled, shouting out a deafening "Don't touch me!"

Robin snatched his hand back instantly as is he had been burned. He only cringed slightly when the bookshelf behind his suddenly blew up on account of him half expecting the action to occur. "Raven… Raven it's okay, it's me, Robin." The sentence did nothing to the situation as Raven continued to lay there unmoving. Not knowing what to do, Robin decided to sit there and wait for Raven to either answer him or… well… in a worse case scenario, blow him up. Hopefully it would be the latter.

Ten minutes or so had passed until Robin finally realized that the situation wasn't going to change at all. Wordlessly he stood and looked at the gothic girl one last time, then moved to make his way out of the room. Just as he was about to leave, he felt his cape snag on something. Turning slightly he found that his cape wasn't caught on anything, but rather caught in the hands of the room's owner.

Again he said her name, this time barely above a whisper, the only difference this time was that he actually received an answer. "R-Robin…"

He bent down so that he was at eye-level with her, trying to look her in the face. The action failed however, due to the fact that her head was downcast and the hood of her cape was up.

"Raven, what happened?" Again he was greeted with silence, but her grip on his cape tightened even more. "Robin… I…" she didn't finished her sentence before her voice cracked. Sensing that her room had been through enough already, Robin made a snap decision that maybe it was best if this conversation moved elsewhere.

Gently and cautiously grabbing her hand, Robin lifted Raven to her feet, ignoring the fact that her head was still downcast and that she was a bit hesitant. "I think you could use some fresh air." She didn't respond, no nod or anything of the sort, but instead just followed Robin out of the room, keeping a safe distance between him and herself.

They walked in complete silence out of the tower, neither looking at the other as they continued on their journey. The night air was cool and a bit refreshing on her skin as she traveled slightly behind her leader of sorts. She studied the back of his spiky-haired head, keeping a careful eye trained on him, waiting to see what it was exactly that he was up to.

Suddenly he stopped, his back still turned to her. Raven stopped almost as soon as he did and looked around, finally realizing where she had ended up. "Why are we here?" Her voice was quiet and scratchy, sounding as if it hadn't been used in days.

Robin turned sideways, offering her a view of the setting sun on the near but distant horizon. "We're here so you can get some fresh air, like I had said earlier." Raven gave him a skeptical look, and in return received what she assumed to be a reassuring smile.

Shaking off a sudden surge of an unknown emotion in her body, Raven watched as Robin walked to the end of the cliff they were standing on, staring out into the horizon, his cape flapping slightly in the wind. She stared at him, trying to keep an emotionless façade as he stared at her in return, worry and concern etched into his mask.

"What is it that you want?" The words flew from her lips before she could stop them. They were bitter and harsh sounding, but Robin's expression didn't change, in fact, he had expected her to say something of the sort. "I just want to help you." Nobody, now that he had thought about it, had gone to check up on her at all. The more he thought about it, the more he felt his anger rising. Right now however, that didn't matter, all that mattered to him at that moment was Raven. He would talk with the other Titan's later.

"Raven… what happened?" Raven froze as the words finished echoing themselves in her head. "What are you talking about?" She tried to act normal, or as normal as she could, and Robin's heart clenched at the sight. He battled internally whether or not to mention their latest evildoer's name, but he decided against it. After seeing the condition of her room and plus after knowing her for so long, he knew what could possibly happen to her, not to mention everyone else, if she were to get riled up.

"You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to. But… I'm here for you when you do." Raven's eyes snapped back into his direction the instant his voice reached her ears. Did he know? Anger suddenly burned her every limb at the thought, at the memory, of what had happened to her. As she looked at Robin's face, the minutes seemed to tick by slowly, and before she knew it Robin's face had morphed into that of Black Dog's.

Rage suddenly engulfed her whole body, and she had leapt towards her companion, her hands aimed at his neck. Robin, lost in thought, was too slow to react and quickly found himself tackled to the ground, staring up into the glowing red eyes of Raven, her hands blocking off his air intake.

He didn't know what to do. It was obvious that Raven had been pushed over the edge. "Rae… Rave…n…" He could feel his body going limp, black creeping up in his line of sigh. Raven, however, seemed to not hear his plea, her response being the tightening of her hands around his neck. Suddenly, almost as quickly as she had commenced her attack, it had stopped. She had managed to snap out of it, her hands releasing their hold on Robin's neck.

He inhaled sharply. "Raven?" His voice was raspy, causing her surprised gaze to focus on him. After staring at Robin a bit, watching him try to desperately catch his breath, it dawned on her what had indeed just happened.

She had tried to kill Robin.

She sat back on her knees, shocked at her actions, and watched absentmindedly, as Robin finally was able to breathe, sitting up also. "Raven… are you okay?" Raven remained silent, her normal façade marred a bit as tears began to spring forward in her eyes. An explosion was heard in the background, but it went unnoticed by the two. "Raven-" "I'm sorry."

Suddenly she sprang to her feet and took off in flight back to the tower, most likely to her room. Robin watched silently as she flew in the now darkened sky, her slim figure illuminated by the moonlight. Slowly he got up, shaking the dirt out of his cape, also making his way back to the house. He tried to roll his shoulder and a dull pain made itself known in his back and head.

He was utterly confused. What the hell had just happened? He had thought that everything was going fine, but obviously it wasn't. Sighing, he decided that maybe it was best to let her be for a while; maybe she would come talk to him or somebody for that matter when she was ready to.

He had to admit though, if only to himself as he looked up at the stars in the darkened sky, that he was truly worried for his teammate. Truly worried.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Robin winced slightly as he trudged into the recreation room, or as some see it the living room, of the tower, rubbing his shoulder slightly. Boy, Raven had really done a number on him.

"Yo, Robin, are you okay?" Robin blinked himself out of his thoughts and focused on Cyborg and Beast Boy's faces. "Oh, yeah… um… fine." Cyborg gave him a skeptical look. "Are you sure? You look like you just got your ass handed to you."

Robin smirked. 'Yeah, something like that,' he thought to himself. "No, I was just out trying some new moves." "With Raven?" He blinked at the question voiced by Beast Boy. How would they know? "She had come through a couple of seconds before you did. She looked pretty exhausted… what were you to doing?" Robin's eyes widened. She had came in through the front door? He didn't understand, why hadn't she just flown to her window, or teleported to her room for that matter? "Yo… Robin… what's the deal?" He was once again snapped out of his thoughts only to find Beast Boy waving a hand slightly. "Oh uh nothing, we were just training."

Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged glances, shrugged their shoulders, and continued playing their game. "Robin? What is the matter with friend Raven? She seemed unhappy, as if something was troubling her." Robin turned to his right to see Starfire hovering a foot away from him. "She's just tired Star, you know, not really feeling too well." Starfire's face faulted a bit as the news reached her ears. "That is not good, I shall go and cheer her up with a Tamerainian folk song of happiness!"

Starfire was about to rush off to Raven's room when she was suddenly stopped by none other than Robin who had managed to reach out and grab her arm in time. "NO! Um… I mean, no, Star uh… Raven just needs some rest right now." Starfire gave him a confused look, but nodded nonetheless in understanding, heading off instead to the kitchen.

He looked around and noticed that everyone was occupied. "I'm going to be in the training room if anyone needs me," he yelled to no one in particular, receiving grunts and an 'enjoy the room of training' from his fellow teammates.

Slowly he made his way up the stairs and down the hallway of the living quarters. He passed by Raven's room and stopped, staring at the cold looking metal door with curiosity. He could only imagine her inside, curled up on the bed, her room in even more shambles than it was before. Shaking his head free of the thoughts he continued on, hoping his imagination was wrong.

After what seemed like an eternity, he had managed to reach his room. After opening the door he headed straight for the bathroom. He really needed a shower at the moment before training to take his mind off things. His shower was short and brief but refreshing nonetheless. He toweled off his hair as he walked to his bed with nothing on but a pair of old basketball shorts.

Feeling so fresh and so clean, he removed the towel from his head and immediately dropped the absorbent fabric at the sight before him.

There, sitting on his bed with her knees pulled up to her face and chest was none other than Raven herself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

KTKG says: Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review and tell me what you think! TAKE CARE!


	3. Chapter three

KTKG says: Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry about the wait, but you know, with school and everything things get kinda crazy. Anyway, here I am with a new chapter for you all! I'm really happy for two reasons, one, You guys gave me a lot of reviews, and two, I finally know where I'm really trying to go with this story. I hope you guys like it!

Anyways, real quick, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, whether it was through or through e-mail, you guys make me feel so special! I LOVE YOU ALL! (Hands everyone Robin and Raven plushies!) You guys are sooooo awesome! Keep those reviews comin'!

Okay okay... on with the story!!

* * *

Chapter Three

Silence filled the room as Robin and Raven stared at each other, neither knowing what to say or do for that matter. Robin was dumbstruck to say the least. Less than an hour ago, the gothic girl sitting in front of him had tried her hardest to squeeze the life out of him, and now, here she was, sitting there on his bed.

"Why are you in here?"

It wasn't voiced in a mean or unpleasant kind of way, but rather it was simply voiced in a way that said he was utterly and hopelessly confused. After all, he had plenty of reason to be confused.

Robin's question repeated itself in her head once again. Why was she there? She honestly didn't know. She had actually come back to the tower for something else, but then she had passed by his room, and something... something had drawn her there. Maybe it was what he had said to her earlier...

'_I'm here to help you...'_

__

__

She stared at him, studying his face in the dim lighting of the room, the imagined sentence running through her mind. Before she knew it, she found herself wondering if his words were really true, or if they were lies like everything in her life. The more she thought about it, the more she found herself hoping they were true.

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and she suddenly squeezed them shut, and repeated her mantra to herself, trying to calm down so she didn't blow anything up, but she wasn't that successful. Everything was starting to come down on her, hitting her like a ton of bricks. She felt another wave of tears wash over her and this time she did nothing to stop them.

A few objects were engulfed by a black aura and shook a bit, but nothing blew up, yet. Robin didn't really care though, all of thoughts were focused on the crying girl curled up n his bed in front of him. There was something wrong with her, something more than what he had just thought it was originally.

Carefully he made his way over to her slowly as not to scare her. When he finally made it after what seemed like forever, he sat down next to her, making her form shift a bit when his weight hit the mattress.

She refused to look at him, slightly ashamed of showing this side of her to him; after all, she was Raven, the emotionless goth who never EVER cried. But, here she was, balling like a little newborn baby. She felt an arm slowly wrap around her shoulders, gently pulling her towards something. She stopped looking at her knees and allowed her eyes to travel up into the masked ones of Robin.

Again they stared at each other before Robin pulled her close to him, wrapping his other arm around her in the process. She surprised him, and herself, by not resisting the embrace, but instead leaning into it, almost as if she wanted it. She was so confused. She was scared, she didn't want any physical contact with him, with anyone for that manner, but here she was, practically molding herself to him. What on earth was she doing?

Her tears on his chest brought him out of his thoughts and he looked down at her, concern and worry running through his veins. Something was definitely wrong with her if she was allowing him to hold her like this, not to mention the fact that she had searched him out on her own free will. He didn't know what to do or what to say, so he just sat there, holding his teammate, trying to comfort her the best he could.

"Did... Did you really mean it?"

Her voice had startled him a bit, but he didn't jump. Did he mean it? Mean what? What was she talking about? "What do you mean?"

He felt her stiffen suddenly at his question. Had he really forgotten about earlier? She pulled away suddenly as memories once again bombarded her. "Sorry." She once again refused to look at him, and he felt his heart sink. Whatever she was talking about seemed really important to her. "Look, Robin, I guess I really came here to apologize to you about what had happened... A certain emotion had... look, I'm sorry okay?"

She tried to stand as soon as she finished her sentence, but discovered through her attempt that Robin still had yet to let her go. Why should he? He had just seen a side of her that he was sure nobody else had. She was opening up to him, even if she didn't know she was doing it herself, and he refused to let that opportunity get away from him.

As soon as she stood, Robin had tightened his hold on her, preventing her from going anywhere. "Robin..." He voice held a warning tone to it, but he ignored it, disregarding that it held a promise of pain. She was showing signs that something else was bothering her and he intended to find out just what exactly what it was. "Robin..." Her voice suddenly held an air of fear in it and he looked at her.

She was scared; he could see it in her eyes.

"Raven... are you okay?"

Without so much as a response, she turned away and stood, this time without Robin's arms restricting her, but she did not go anywhere. Robin sat there, waiting for her to say something, anything really. He knew that Raven wasn't a very talkative girl, hell, after all he had been living with her now for about three years and he still didn't know anything about her. He was determined to get her to talk though, even if that meant he wasn't going to be able to walk for a while.

"Did you really mean it?" She had voiced her question again, and again he gave her a confused look. When she finally understood that he was truly lost as to what she was talking about, she decided to elaborate. "Did you mean it... you know, when you said that... you... wanted to help me..."

His eyes widened behind his mask. Help her? She wanted his help? He was beyond words. Never had he thought that in a million years that Raven would be there, in his room, asking him of all people for help. Now he really knew something was wrong. "Of course I meant that Raven, you're my friend... you know that right?"

She kept her gaze locked on him for a moment, then turned it straight ahead. "Raven, you can tell me. No matter what it is, you know you can tell me." Her head slumped a bit as did her shoulders. Soon he noticed that they started shaking. When a lamp exploded, leaving his room lit even more dimly, he knew for sure that she was crying. He wanted so much suddenly to reach to reach out and touch her, hold her again, but after everything that she had been through, he wasn't sure what her reaction would be. He just didn't want to make things worse for her.

"I'm... I'm scared Robin."

He squinted, trying to read her facial expression. "Scared? Scared of what?" What could Raven, the one who doesn't 'do fear', be afraid of? What could have her so scared that she's acting out like this?

"Everything... including myself."

Again, for the second time that night, he had managed to find himself stuck for words. Everything? Did that mean him too?

"Yes... that means you too..." He blinked. She must have been reading his mind. "Why me?" She cringed a bit as he moved closer. "Robin... I... I tried to kill you... don't you hate me? Don't you hate me like everyone else?" Sighing, he shook his head a bit. Why on earth would anyone hate her?

"Raven..."

Of course, she didn't respond, and the only thing left for Robin to do was stare at her back. Then a thought popped into his head. "Why are you afraid of yourself?" His voice was soft as he took in the outline of her body in the darkened room. She remained still as a statue, unmoving and seemingly unfocused. "You wouldn't understand..." His brow crinkled. He wouldn't understand? Maybe so, but... "You could make me understand."

Her head shot in his direction at this comment. "Make you understand? MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND?!" A couple of inanimate objects exploded in the background, and before he knew it he had found himself pinned down on his bed with an enraged Raven looming over him. "How would you feel if someone took the last shred of innocence you had away from you against your will?" She leaned in closer and closer with every word she spoke, her eyes glowing a murderous red all the while.

Behind him he heard his window starting to crack and made a quick decision. He had to do something before his room became a literal disaster area. He yelled, practically screamed her name, but it didn't do anything. His only option was to force her off of him. How was he going to do that without hurting her? When he realized that her hands were once again nearing his neck, he quickly reasoned with himself that Raven was not in her right mind, whatever that was.

'Sorry about this Raven...' he said to himself mentally as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He gave a quick push, but Raven didn't budge an inch, which made Robin groan. He should have known, she was a super hero after all. He didn't give up though and firmly grasped her shoulders, pushing this time with all of his might.

The struggle continued for a couple of seconds, until Raven suddenly snapped out of it. Raven, completely confused, was suddenly pushed hard back off the bed.

Surprised, Robin quickly rushed to the edge of the bed and peered down at Raven. The look on her face shattered his heart. She was utterly terrified, plain and simple. He didn't know why exactly, but he suddenly felt afraid too. Slowly he reached out to touch her, to try to comfort her in some way, but she recoiled and before he knew it, she was off the ground and out the door.

There was a split second, where to Robin, time and space seemed to slow down and just freeze. What the hell had just happened? Was she afraid of him? Didn't she know that he would never, ever, hurt her? And what was he afraid of? What the hell was really going on?

Time seemed to speed up suddenly and Robin's eyes focused on Raven's retreating form for the second time that night, and unlike the first time, he decided to chase after her.

Whatever was going on, he was determined to find out.

* * *

KTKG says: Okay that's it for this chapter. What did you guys think of it? Me... Well... I didn't really like it that much... something about it just, I don't know.... Anyways, you guys know what to do... and what is that? REVIEW OF COURSE!!!

LOVE YA!!!!


	4. Chapter four

Kayla the kawaii gurl says: Hi people!!! Sorry it's been a really long time since I have updated, but fear not because I'm here with… dun dun DUN!… an brand-spankin' new CHAPTER!!!!

Before you read it… I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and let me know what they thought of it… it's very much appreciated and I hope you guys continue to do it!

Alright… on to the new CHAPTER!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Four

He was out of breath, standing there panting outside of the door to the room of the girl he had been chasing after. Boy, he had thought that since she flew all the time she wouldn't be that fast on foot but oh had she proven him wrong.

Finally he was able to catch his breath, if only somewhat, and stood there staring at the metal door. He knew she was in there, he had seen her go in, but everything was silent, a little too silent for his liking.

Should he go in? A flashback of the day's event's answered that for him. Shaking his head his facial features became that of a determined kind as he punched in the code for the second time that day. He felt kind of guilty for barging into her room like that, but then again he didn't really care at the moment, he just wanted to know what was going through her head.

The door slid open with a quiet hiss, revealing the darkened room once again to him. Slowly he slipped inside, not waiting for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. He walked in about six or seven feet and stopped, listening for any kind of sound. There was none whatsoever, no movement at all either. Impatiently he allowed his eyes to adjust, and when they finally did, his breath caught in his throat.

Raven was nowhere in sight.

Her room was in the same shape, things were still broken and scattered all over the place, her curtains still shredded and blowing in the breeze. Where could she possibly be? He had sworn he'd seen her come in here. Was he delusional? No, he couldn't be. At least he thought he wasn't.

Absentmindedly he allowed his eyes to travel over the room, trying desperately to figure out what the hell was going on. His eyes stopped however when they reached the bed. There, on the black silk sheets, slightly reflecting in the moonlight was a mirror.

Slowly he approached it, using caution on instinct, and picking it up with careful hands and inspected it, his detective skills taking over. It was odd looking, clearly foreign, maybe almost as if it wasn't of this world. He peered into the glass surface, eyeing his reflection with wonder. So Raven had a looking glass? It wasn't really her style, but then again, he didn't really know what her style was.

As he looked into the mirror, a sudden chill ran down his spine and before he knew it he was surrounded by blackness. He felt as if he was floating for a minute, and then the next falling to the ground, the hard ground that is.

Rubbing his behind, he sat up slowly and looked around, taking in his surroundings as he tried to figure out what had just happened. One thought and one thought only ran through his head; where the hell was he?

Everything was black or of dark colors; the sky, the trees which were bare of leaves, even the ground that he was currently sitting on. The land was desolate, except for the before mentioned trees, and stretched as far as he could see. He blinked, his eyes still scanning the scenery while he also scanned his mind, trying to see if he had an idea where he could be. After about two minutes he decided that his head was hurting and he didn't want to think anymore, but he couldn't, because he was Robin, and as we all know Robin can never let anything go until he had solved it.

Suddenly his concentration was broken thanks to the soft footsteps of a little black bird. Robin stared at it, his eyes squinting behind his mask slightly. It was small, with a big head and a little body. Its eyes were red and it had small little wings. In an odd, strange way, it was kinda… well… cute. Suddenly it hit him what kind of bird it was; a raven.

"Turn back…"

Robin jerked up right. Did that bird just talk? No, no way. His head whipped around, trying to find the source of the sound. "Turn back…" There it was again! This time however it was more than one voice that had sounded. Did this place have an echo?

He returned his gaze back down to where the little black raven sat, and instantly his eyes widened behind his ever-present mask. Instead of there being one raven, there was about ten, and it seemed as if the numbers were growing by the second. "Turn back… turn back… turn BACK!!"

His eyes got even bigger, if that was possible, because the voices seemed to be getting angrier and angrier by the second. Deciding to take their advice and turn back. That plus the fact that they had suddenly decided that they wanted him for dinner. He took off running down the path behind him, the birds following closely behind him.

He stopped as a thought hit him. Why was he running? He was a super hero for Pete's sake, so why was he scared of a couple of little, vicious, birds?

Quickly he whipped around, only to be met with the sight of no small psychotic raven's chasing after him but instead desolate dark land. "Oooookay…" He stood there for a moment, confused as ever. What the hell had just happened? This place was odd… that was for sure. He shrugged and decided to continue down the path, this time with a bit more caution. That was the best thing to do anyways, since he had no idea where he was, or how he was going to get out of there.

He closed his eyes as he entered what seemed to be an archway, but was instantly dumbfounded when he opened them. "What… the… fuck…" No longer was he traveling down the desolate dark strip of whatever it was, but instead he was standing in what seemed to be a field of… flowers? He spun around only to find that this field of flowers was in fact an ENDLESS field of flowers. Exhausted and confused as all hell, He dropped to his knees and let out an exasperated sigh.

Frustrated, he raised his hands high and thrust them towards the ground, causing flowers to fly up around him. A small gasp brought him out of his slight pity party and his head shot up only to be met with the sight of the very reason he was in this strange place. "Raven?"

It was Raven, but then again it wasn't Raven. For one, she was wearing pink, a color that Robin was sure she would rather die than let touch her skin. That didn't really matter; all that mattered was that she was standing right there in front of him. "Raven…"

She looked panicked, like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He reached out, attempting to grab her hand but just missed due to the fact that she had suddenly turned tail and ran.

"Raven!"

Quickly he jumped to his feet and sprang into action after her, flowers flying everywhere in the process. She was quick but she still had yet to best him. In no time he was close enough to grab her cape when suddenly she seemed to vanish into thin air. Startled by the disappearing act, he tripped up on his boots and fell oh so ungracefully to the ground face first.

"Dammit!"

Slamming his fist on the ground, he slowly picked himself up and rubbed his nose slightly. It wasn't broken or anything so that was a plus. He cursed under he breath however when he noticed that the scenery had once again changed. "What the HELL is GOING ON HERE?!"

It was safe to say at this point that Robin was going completely out of his mind. Something in his peripheral vision moved and on instinct he chased after it. He managed to keep it, catching glimpses here and there of a cape. "HEY!"

As soon as her name left his lips, the hooded and caped figure turned around, a scared expression plastered all over her face. Shocked, Robin slowed his pace a bit. It was Raven, but her outfit was yet again a different color. She took off and realization hit him and he quickly increased his speed to keep up with her.

Before he knew it, he was running through what seemed to be a maze of walls and dead ends. Obviously Raven knew where she was going so he tried his best to keep up with her, having to wing it sometimes when she managed to best him and he lost sight of her.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he had reached what he gathered to be the end. There stood Raven, dressed this time in gray, her back facing him. Slowly, carefully he approached her, praying that she would just stay in one place for once. "Raven…" She flinched and turned her head a bit, eyeing him from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry… please don't hate me…"

Robin's eyebrows quickly met in confusion and just his luck, Raven teleported away, leaving Robin staring at what seemed to be a stone wall. He scaled it with his eyes, stopping instantly when four glowing red eyes stared back at him. Taking a step back, he came to realize that is was a statue… an angry looking statue… with a sword… that was… getting ready to attack him? When that thought registered in his brain he quickly dodged out of the way.

Analyzing the situation, he concluded that he'd use the same tactics on the statue that he would use on Cinder Block. Before he can commence his attack, a shout that sounded vaguely like a battle cry stopped him.

All he could do was stare in amazement and wonder as Raven came sailing through the air dressed in green, kicked the statue, sending it down to the ground and disposing of it quickly. She stood there, triumphantly gazing at her handy work, which was currently lying on the floor in pieces.

"Okay… that's IT!" The green clad Raven jumped suddenly at his voice, but unlike before stood her ground, her hands placed firmly on her hips. He could feel his blood boiling as his anger and frustration was starting to get the best of him. He was confused, really confused, and he hated it to the fullest. All he wanted to do was figure out what was going on, not to mention why she kept changing clothes! Before he could open his mouth to let his thoughts out verbally when he was rudely interrupted.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He blinked. It was Raven's voice, but Raven's mouth hadn't moved. Slowly he turned around to see none other than Raven, the usual scowl on her face, dressed in her usual blue costume. Robin was dumbstruck. It wasn't because Raven was standing behind him, but rather because there was hordes of Ravens standing behind her, dressed in many different colors.

"Where am I?"

"Get out."

"What?"

Raven said nothing, simply placing her hands on his shoulders and giving him a hefty shove.

Before he knew it, he was once again floating in darkness and before he knew it he had landed flat on his back, staring up at the dark ceiling of Raven's room. Groaning he closed his eyes and sat up, rubbing the small of his back in the process. Footsteps sounded in the silent room and immediately his eyes snapped open only to be met with a sight that was becoming all too familiar to him; an angry Raven looming over him.

"Rae…"

"Get out."

He quickly shut his mouth, not really knowing what else to say. He had run out of options and honestly he didn't have any idea what to do. Suddenly Raven began speaking.

"My mirror is NOT a toy for you to play with!" Robin cringed with every word. She was very angry, that much was evident. "Sorry! All I did was look at it! What the hell is that thing anyways?" She narrowed her eyes until they were mere slits. "That's none of your business."

Robin just stared at her, silent and unmoving. It was official; he had completely lost with his girl. He was frustrated, utterly and completely frustrated, not to mention he was completely out of ideas. He was stuck, and truthfully he was about to give up.

"Sorry Raven… I just wanted to know what was wrong…" Raven continued to stare at him as he sighed, his shoulders falling slightly as the inhaled air left his body. He looked tired and defeated, and for some reason, Raven felt her anger ebbing away at the sight of him.

Slowly he picked himself up from off the ground, brushing off his clothing before looking at her once more. "Look Raven, obviously you want to be left alone… but I just wanted you to know that that's not always as good of an idea as it seems to be." With that he turned and walked out of the room, leaving a slightly stunned Raven standing there.

He was tired, physically and mentally. If she wanted to talk, he decided that he'd let her come to him on her own, until then, he wouldn't push her, and he'd give her as much space as she needed. But when she was ready…

He'd be there.

* * *

KTKG says: OOOOOoooookay…. That's it for that chapter! So what did you guys think? Are you still interested in it? REVIEW!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Kayla the kawaii gurl says: Hey everyone!! Sorry that this update took so long… I had a lot of things to do, like, graduate from high school and start college! YAY KTKG! Anyways, I hope that you guys are still reading this… either way I guess I'll just keep writing on anyways…

Enjoy!

Chapter 5!

Five days. Five long days and nobody had seen her. She hadn't even come out of her room to use the bathroom as far as he was concerned. At least that's what it seemed like to him, considering the fact that she hasn't graced him with her presence since their so called little incident. He sighed, hoping to release a bit of stress with the release of air, but as it turned out it didn't quite work out that way.

When he said that he'd wait until she was ready, he didn't think that it would take THIS long. He had considered sending Starfire to her room, seeing as she was Raven's supposedly best friend, but that wouldn't have worked out too well. He shuddered a bit as memories bombarded him. He had barely made it out alive when he had confronted her the first time, and he had a small clue as to what was going on with her, he couldn't imagine what would have happened if Starfire's naïve self were to try it.

Leaning back on the couch, he stretched out his legs and placed his hands behind his head, his vision settling on the huge window behind their huge television set. Slowly he closed his eyes behind his mask, letting his mind wander, hopefully giving him some peace from the many questions that were currently running around in his head. The motion didn't help him; instead it just made everything worse.

He couldn't help but wonder what Raven was doing right then. He suddenly had an image of her lying down with that ever present stoic facial expression on her features, her room still in shambles. She was crying, the last bit of her shattered windows crumbling as her anger and sadness built up inside of her, with random inanimate objects exploding in the background.

Shaking his head slightly, he slowly opened his eyes and nearly jumped out of his skin. Dark. Everything was dark. His keen eyes shot to the clock on the VCR underneath the huge television. 8:15? Had he fallen asleep? Stretching he looked around. Nobody was there, seemed as if everyone had turned in early for the night. He shrugged; crime had been rather busy this past week, so he wouldn't put it past his crew if they had turned in to catch up on some sleep.

Slowly but surely he made his way off the couch and up the huge stairs to the elevators. Once the metal doors opened, a blast of silence hit him. He stood there for a moment indulging in the sound, or rather lack off, that filled his ears. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that the tower could be so silent.

Slowly he began to travel down the hallway, admiring each of the doors as he went along. Stopping in front of one in particular, he stood there in silence, hesitant about what to do next. He knew she was in there, but he had to keep his promise to both him and her, when she was ready he was sure that she would seek him out. But then again, he had been telling himself that for a while now and nothing seemed to be changing. He would continue to give her space though, no matter how impatient he was getting about hearing from her. Shaking his head he continued on to his own room, vowing to give her the space she so desperately needed.

Once he reached his own room he lazily stripped himself of his mask and shirt, falling down on the bed oh so ungracefully, sighing as his body slowly sunk into his down comforter. Exhausted, he felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

A soft knocking sound woke him from his unexpectedly light slumber. Groggily he looked at the clock on his night stand and immediately groaned when the red numbers registered in his brain. Now who the hell could be knocking on his door at three in the morning?

Hastily putting on his mask, he rose from the bed, trudging grumpily to the door as he mumbled to himself the whole way there. "I swear, if this is Starfire…." Closing his eyes he grasped the doorknob and gave it a twist, practically jerking the door off the doorframe. "Look, Starfire, we've been over this time and time again, the stuff on TV isn't always as good in real life, so no we're not…"

"I'm not Starfire."

His eyes snapped open and immediately his suspicions were confirmed. There standing in front of him staring him down with tired eyes was none other than Raven in the flesh. "She and the others are still out and about." He blinked at her statement. Well no wonder the tower was so quiet; there was nobody there but the two of them.

Silence descended over both of them as Robin took in the sight of her and she, well, took in the sight of the floor. It felt like he hadn't seen her in years, when in reality it had only been a week. She looked skinnier in the face, although he couldn't really be sure considering her face was covered mostly by her hood. Standing there as he surveyed her over, he suddenly realized how much taller than her he was. She looked small and fragile, almost as if she would break if you so much as tapped her, but appearances could be deceiving as he had found out the hard way.

"Hey Raven, long time no see."

"Hm."

His attempt to lighten the mood was shot down in no time flat, but honestly to him that didn't matter one bit. All that mattered was that she was standing there in front of him now, of her own free will. And because she was there of her own free will that meant one thing and one thing only.

"Robin… there are some things that I want to talk to you about." She looked him in the face then, her dark eyes meeting his masked ones, and then added "I'm sure you have plenty of questions you would like to have answered too." He nodded and stepped aside, allowing her a view of the darkened room and a silent invitation. She accepted by nodding in return and walking slowly into the room.

He kept at least two feet in between them, observing her as she made her way towards his bed. Once she was seated atop his red comforter, he took a seat at his desk about four feet away. She was silent as she ran her hands over the overtly soft coverings of his bed, thinking of how she should start out the conversation. "I bet you've been wondering where I've been." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

He nodded mutely as he kept his eyes trained on her. He couldn't tell if she was reading his mind or what. "I've been meditating." He nodded again and once again silence fell over the two. She clasped her hands together in her lap, staring at them intently as he continued to stare at her. He didn't shower her with questions. He knew how difficult this was for her. If anyone knew Raven like he did, they'd know that this wasn't an easy task for her, considering that she wasn't the talkative type at all. He decided to let her make the decisions tonight. All he was going to do was ask questions when she seemed comfortable and hopefully get the answers he's been waiting for.

"Well, we might as well do a Q & A session. I know you have a lot of things on your mind." He tried to hold back a smirk. Oh if only she knew. "Well… I guess I do have a couple of questions for you now that I think about it."

She trained her eyes on him again. He was giving her that damn smirk, and something inside her told her that she shouldn't be angry with him. Somewhere on his features she could make out the worry etched in them. Maybe, just maybe he really meant what he said and she was making the right decision by coming to talk to him.

"What happened Raven?"

Raven blinked herself out of her thoughts. What happened? What was he talking about? She thought for a moment and then it hit her. That was Robin for you, always direct and to the point. Really she wouldn't have it any other way. She was tired of dancing around the subject anyways. She looked up and him then, the smirk that had been there before long gone and full blown worry and concern in its place. She cleared her throat, trying to find her voice and work up her courage at the same time. She had thought it would be a bit easier than this but then again it could never really be that easy.

"Your suspicions are indeed correct, I was raped."

Robin's eyes widened a bit behind his mask at the bluntness of her answer. His lamp rattled beside him and he gave her a minute to calm down. Obviously this was still a hard subject for her. He surveyed the scene that they were seated in and realized that it seemed like it was more of an interrogation than a friend talking to another distressed friend. He had to make the atmosphere lighter for her, or rather make it so she could see that she could trust him. Her answer let him know that she wasn't going to go into any explanations about how it actually happened.

Raven was trapped in her own mind, internally battling with her emotions on whether or not to fill him in on exactly what happened. She knew how he was when it came to information with each Titan. If someone wanted to know the details on how something was done, he would tell them for education's sake, and this was information that she didn't want anyone knowing, not even her dear friends. She had unfortunately developed a bad case of distrust because of this incident and whatever trust she had to begin with had flown out the window with it.

"You don't trust me anymore do you?"

She hadn't realized that she had been staring until his words reached her ears. Did she trust him? She didn't know. Sure they had a bond but she hadn't tapped into that bond for years, she didn't know what kind of thoughts were going through his brain. She found herself unconsciously shaking her head in response and heard him give a knowing sigh.

He knew it, now he was only left one option. Slowly he reached behind his head and felt his un-gloved fingers brush against the strings that held the black mask secure upon his face. If he wanted her to reveal all to him, he had to reveal all to her, he had to show her his true identity.

Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him tug at the string and his mask fall lifelessly from his face. She couldn't believe it, he was showing her something that no one ever saw, not even his former flame Starfire. His eyes were still closed and she still held her breath, why was he doing this? They opened slowly and despite herself she felt her heart melt.

They were blue.

Crystal blue.

"So there's not any secrets between us." He gave her a reassuring smile and extended his hand towards her. "Let me reintroduce myself. My name's Richard Grayson, but you could call me Dick if you like…"

She stared at his hand in disbelief. She didn't know what to do. What was he trying to get at with showing her his true identity? She started to feel herself get angry but suddenly his words repeated itself in her head and she calmed down a bit. Sensing her uneasiness he decided that maybe it would be a good idea for him to explain his actions. Clearing his throat he managed to get her attention. "Let me explain…" He retracted his hand as she straightened up a bit. "The reason why I'm showing you this is because I don't want any secrets between us… I'm also doing it because I don't want you to feel like you're talking to your leader, but rather your friend."

Her eyes widened at the comment. He really did consider her his friend? Well, he at least had to consider her somewhat close seeing as he just showed her something that he hasn't showed anyone, even Starfire. Speaking of which… "What about Starfire?" His crystal blue eyes shined with confusion in the dimly lit room. "What about her?" Her face scrunched in frustration. "Why haven't you shown her your true identity? She's your girlfriend isn't she?"

He chuckled slightly at her question, which angered Raven even more. "Sorry, what gave you the idea that Starfire and I were dating?" Despite herself she felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. Everyone in the tower had thought that they were together, even their enemies did as they had often used Starfire as a pawn in most of their attempts to get to him. She couldn't believe this, she had never been wrong about something before.

Sensing her embarrassment he decided to move the conversation back to it's original subject. "Nevermind… now what did you want to talk to me about?" She was able to compose herself, glad that he had decided to not embarrass her further, but now she had another matter at hand. She had came in here confident that she wanted to speak to him about what had been going on but now… for some reason her mouth acted as if it didn't want to move. She wanted to tell him so bad, to let it all out, but she didn't want to let everyone know… just him.

He watched as she had a mental conversation with herself. Obviously she wanted to talk, otherwise she wouldn't be there taking him up on his offer, but it was also obvious that she was still having problems letting it all out. He knew that when something traumatic happened to someone it was always best for that someone to talk about it. However he knew that that wasn't always the easiest thing, him being a prime example. "Look Rae, you don't have to tell me all about it if you don't want to, I completely understand that you don't want to relive that experience." He watched her nod in what seemed to be relief and gave her a second before he asked his next question.

"Rae…" She looked up at him at the mention of her nickname he had graced her with. "You had said that you were afraid… that you were afraid of everything even yourself…", he watched her reaction carefully as he uttered his next words. "Why exactly are you afraid?"

She looked at him with what he deemed a bored expression. She should have known that he was going to ask that. Well, in all actuality she was glad he had asked that, she was going to tell him about it anyway, might as well answer another question she was sure he had while she was at it.

"Remember when you came in my room and looked in my looking glass?" He nodded slowly, trying to repress the shudder that had ran down his spine the second he had a flashback of the place. "Yeah, that place… with all the different yous in different colors…" He knew he sounded a bit like Beast Boy at the moment seeing as Raven was looking at him as such, but hell, that had been a traumatic experience in itself and if you had been through what he had, you would be sounding the same. "Yeah 'that place'. You see, that was a place called Nevermore…" He gave her a confused look and she felt her heart rate pick up a bit as she noticed his blue eyes twinkle in the lamp's lighting.

"Nevermore… it's technically me, well my head really." Now he was utterly confused. What did she mean it was technically her? He thought for a moment then it hit him… "Then all of the different versions of you…"

"They're my emotions."

He gave her another confused look and she sighed deciding that she was going to just explain everything to him and just get it over and done with. "You know that my powers are controlled when my emotions are in check right?" He nodded. "Well, to keep them in check I usually travel to Nevermore to meditate and mediate them, to keep them in balance. Sometimes when things happen, they're all out of control and sometimes my emotions happen to come through…" She watched him, hopping he would catch where she was going with this. By the look of realization in his crystal blue eyes, it looked as if he was catching her drift. She squashed Pride's protests as she readied herself for her next words. She needed his help wether she liked it or not. Besides, she didn't really know why for sure but she felt she could at least trust him of all people. It was now or never, ask him or most likely blow up the planet she had called home for the past couple of years.

"Robin, my emotions are all out of control and I need your help…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

KTKG: Okay… so it's been some years since I updated, but someone reviewed recently and I just had to keep this going!! Hopefully you guys are still reading… really since I have renewed my interest in this story, I promise I will finish it!


End file.
